


Kingdom Kraziness

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pile of drabbles and one shots from this fandom. Yes, the title is misspelled on purpose, alliteration! Ranges from serious to downright silly and everything in between! I don't like Sora or Riku being paired with Kairi. Same goes for Roxas with Namine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meaning of a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Searching throughout the entire castle, Axel couldn't find him. He combed through the basement, much to the irritation of the three who resided there. Then he searched the rest of the castle, floor by floor until he wound up on the roof.

Still, there was no Roxas. The youngest member hadn't been sent out, otherwise, he would know about it. Asking the others was out of the question. He really, really didn't want to lower his I.Q. or make them think he actually wanted to associate with them.

"If I were Roxas, where would I go?"

"Far away from a nobody named Axel. I seriously thought he had more intelligence."

"What makes you say that?" Axel growled.

The only female nobody laughed pointedly at him. "He's hanging out with you of all people. He could do much better."

"Screw you."

"You're not my type, and not all the money in the world would make me consider."

Number VIII was definitely tempted to throw his chakrams at her retreating back, so very tempted. He needed to Roxas now.

Out in a nearby field, Roxas stared into the cloudless sky. He wondered how he came to be, where was his heart, and why did they exist. Surely, they, nobodies, had a purpose for living, for being here.

"Oy, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Roxas felt someone sit next to him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "I needed to spend time with my thoughts."

"Oh? What are you thinking about?"

"Have you ever wondered how we came to be?"

The older nobody shrugged. "I'm here. Isn't that enough? Don't worry about it. It's bad for your health and makes you get wrinkles."

The blond didn't move or bat an eye. "I'm serious about this. All I know is that we used to have hearts, used to be somebody before this happened."

"So you want your old life back?"

"In a way, yes. At least then I would have a purpose for existing." Sometimes, he wished he could float through life like those clouds on the wind. They had a purpose even if it was wandering aimlessly, dropping water down on people.

"I wouldn't."

Roxas was perplexed. He thought all the nobodies wanted hearts. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have met you. If we were somebodies, I'd never get to know you. You know how the saying goes, 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' I guess I'm saying make the most of what you have. If you keep looking on the other side, you'll miss out on what you have. Look to the future, not the past is what I say."

Roxas was rendered speechless. It was such a simple idea, but he still wondered about his life, his purpose, and his future.

"You okay there?" Axel asked, hearing nothing for awhile. He had been tempted to tickle him, but those key blades were extremely painful, During their first meeting, he had the pleasure of getting to know them intimately.

"Yeah, I suppose." Roxas finally sat up, his coat covered with grass. He could care less about his appearance.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

How could he explain this? Axel was such a simple guy. Yet, sometimes, simplicity was better. "I don't know. I have too many questions. Axel, I'm not like you. I can't accept simple answers. There has to be more."

"More than?"

"More than this. We fight and fight, but there has to be something else. I guess I want to find a reason for existing. I want to find a purpose."

"Can't help you there," Axel said, starting to pick on the grass off of Roxas, who didn't complain or push him away. The green didn't look good on the black, and there were some tan ones. Someone needed to take care of this lawn. Actually, let nature take care of it. They had enough to worry about.

"I know," Roxas sighed. Life was complicated or was he making it more complex than it really was? "I want to thank you."

"For what?" He couldn't remember anything lately that warranted gratitude.

"For being here," Roxas replied. "For being my friend. For being yourself." He could go on and on, but he didn't want the older nobody to get a big head.

"Uh, you're welcome. I'm here for you any time. We're best friends, right?"

The blond nodded his head. "Best friends. Looks like we'd better go back." It was getting late, and it was his turn to cook. Actually, he was the only one who could make a decent meal without burning it or give someone food poisoning.

"Sure," Axel said, following his best friend.

If someone were to ask, he would have to say he had a heart.

His name was Roxas.


	2. Chicken Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel thinks Roxas is cheating on him. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

Teleporting or whatever they called it was such a pain at times. Axel hated going through there, but it was the fastest mode of transportation, and he hated walking through the streets on a hot and sunny day. These black cloaks, while stylish, were microwaves. While he handled fire on a regular basis, it didn't mean he wanted to be barbecued or baked to a crisp.

The red head's jaw dropped when he saw what appeared to be a young man with a black chicken butt for hair groping HIS Roxas. He instantly saw red and pounced on the blond.

"What the *censor* is wrong with you?" the blond yelled at him before shoving him off and kicking him into the wall hard.

"Roxie, don't you love your widdle VIII?" Man, Roxas sure had a powerful kick today. Must be all those vitamin drinks and healthy crap he had been eating lately.

"Who the *beep* is Roxie?"

Chicken Butt didn't seem to be happy about it and was glaring daggers at him. Note: Get rid of Chicken Butt fast.

Axel didn't think Roxas liked orange, but it looked good on him. Actually, anything looked good on him though he'd prefer the younger Nobody in his birthday suit.

"You, Roxas, silly. Come give your-"

This time it was Chicken Butt who sent him flying through the wall. What was he? A Nobody wrecking ball?

"Tch, Dobe, let's leave the idiot."

"But Teme, I think he's dead."

"I'll buy you ramen."

"Okay!"

Both 'Roxas' and Chicken Butt left.

"Axel, why are you running through walls? You know there is such thing as a door?" the real Roxas said with amusement. It was fun seeing the red head end up in such awkward positions, and he didn't have to lift a finger.

"Your boyfriend kicked me through the wall," Axel pouted.

"What boyfriend?"

"The one with the chicken butt hair!"

"You've been drinking again," Roxas sighed. "We'll finish this conversation when you're sober."

"But but but..."


	3. Double Date Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi asks Cloud and Leon to keep an eye on Riku and Sora, but… what is this sly girl up to?

Pairing: Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora

Warning: Shounen ai and a plotting Kairi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Tell me, why are we here?" Cloud asked as they watched Riku and Sora eating spaghetti from a large plate between them.

"We're here, because Kairi wanted us to keep an eye on the couple. Make sure they didn't do anything they'd regret later."

The blond frowned. "If that's the case, then why am I here?" Leon could handle this on his own, and Cloud could go back to tracking Sephiroth so he could kill the bastard.

"Because Riku can be… well, let's just say, he's the smarter half of the couple."

"So you need a second set of eyes?"

"Precisely."

Somehow, it didn't add up. There was something off about this situation. "What is this stuff?"

"Oh, it's their specialty. Quite delicious."

Why was it his glass always seemed to be full?

And more importantly, why were there three Leons?

"So you think the plan worked?" Sora whispered as he glanced over at the couple.

Riku shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll find out first thing in the morning."

"How? You know Leon is secretive, and Cloud's a mystery."

"For starters, someone is going to have trouble walking."

"And?"

"And second, we'll get front row seats."

Sora grinned.

Kairi was a genius.


	4. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tough, loner Leon thinks he doesn't need any friends, but something tells him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some introspection. That's all.

Warning: None

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Glancing over at the clock, Leon continued shining his gun blade. He needed to do something, but with his injuries, the healer wasn't letting him out and even threatened to lock him in a room should he try to sneak out. Rather than risking her wrath, he had taken up something which required little effort and still be productive at the same time.

Still, it was too quiet for his liking. Cid had finally gone to sleep after working hours on end. Their project wasn't going anywhere, and he claimed that he was useless without his tea, which they ran out of not too long ago. Aerith was busy cooking something. As to what, he didn't know, but he had a feeling that would do more damage than the hollows. At least, someone was helping her. He didn't know the name, but the guy knew Cid. At least, he hadn't tried to pull a fast one on them. Yuffie made her presence scarce as soon as the guy arrived.

Leon had been tempted to blast the music, but that would only irritate the pilot, and when he was irritated beyond recognition, he could be downright painful to deal with. He'd rather not deal with the PMSing pilot.

Reaching over for some water, his hand brushed up against something, a picture frame. He gingerly picked it up and stared at the picture. It was of the usual gang, Cloud, and Sora's little group. Somehow, they had managed to wrangle the aloof blond into the picture. That was certainly a day to remember.

Why couldn't they have more fun days like that? It would be nice to relax without having to worry about the threat of hollows and nobodies.

A day with friends.

The gunblade wielder chuckled. He never thought he would consider them as friends, but they managed to worm their way into his life, his heart.

When all was said and done, they were still friends.

How would they contact each other after their mission had been accomplished?

A part of him wanted this war to end, but a part of him wanted it to continue.

What a twist of fate.


	5. Is Hope Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's thoughts about life and the struggle against the nobodies.

Warning: Angst, angst, and more angst.

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Clutching her make shift first aid kit, Aerith sighed. Every time they fought those nobodies, they wound up with more and more wounds. One day, she feared she might not be able to patch them up and send them off to bed. One day, they would be gone just like so many other people who stood up against them. She loved her friends dearly and wanted to protect them, but she alone couldn't fight the hoards of nobodies.

If only she could stop the fighting and the violence... but she couldn't. All she could do was bandage their wounds and hope that their wounds healed before they did anything rash.

Every night, she'd pray to any deity that they would return to her, not almost dead.

Every night, it was the same response, same unease.

Every night, she found it hard to sleep, and those nightmares never went away with him.

Every morning, she put on her smile and went to work helping the others in what tasks she could.

But inside, she felt her world was crumbling.

Where was the chosen one?

Was there any hope?


	6. Odd Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas spends the day with two people he cares about.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Warning: Boy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sometimes, Roxas wondered if he was the only sane one here. He glanced up from his book to find Axel hastily shoving his book in his face and Namine scribbling furiously on her drawing pad. Such weird people, but they were nobodies. How were they suppose to act? Or even behave? Roxas certainly didn't know. Who could blame him? He was the youngest out of them, even younger than Namine, and that was saying something.

When he looked up again, he found Axel stretching out this time and Namine blushing before going back to her drawing. Thinking nothing of it, he resumed his reading, but by the third time, he became suspicious.

XIII walked over to Axel. Normally the pyromaniac would be burning books rather than reading them. He tried to find out what the older Nobody was reading but was successfully blocked by him every single time.

Deciding that was pointless, he went over to Namine who was so engrossed in her work that she didn't see him approaching.

"NAMINE!"

The female nobody blinked up at him. "Yes?"

"What is that?" He pointed at the picture accusingly.

"Oh, this is my latest project. Like it?"

"Me with... that? Never!"

"But you two look like a lovely couple," Namine pouted, much to the amusement of VIII. "And you make nice subjects."

Who would have ever thought that Namine was a yaoi fan?


	7. Pink Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Axel make a bet. Roxas loses. What is Axel up to?

Pairing: AkuRoku

Warning: Boy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Retreat was her best option, and Namine took it when she saw Axel prancing into the room, holding what appeared to be an innocent box with a pink ribbon. While she might be a bit naive, she was far from being dense or foolish, and she certainly didn't want to meet Oblivion or Oathkeeper personally. Really.

Sadly, a certain older Nobody didn't have this common sense. The other Nobodies hastily pretended not to notice when they saw him and went about their business.

"Oh Roxas! Remember that bet? Well, it's time to pay up," Axel said in a sing song way. He marched right into the younger Nobody's room and plopped down on his bed.

Roxas groaned. He had been enjoying a nice nap until this idiot with an odd box showed up. Since ignoring him was pointless, he sat up and decided to humor VIII until he went away. That or Roxas forcefully removed him via Oathkeeper or Oblivion.

Grinning like a madman, Axel shoved the box into Roxas' hands and impatiently waited for him to open it.

The blond felt impending doom but opened the box since Axel wouldn't let him finish his nap...

And that was how Axel discovered just how far Roxas could throw him out the nearest window (was not opened) along with the offending box.

"I never thought you to be the type to wear a pink dress," Zexion said with slight amusement for someone of his personality type. He picked up the lacy dress and examined it. "Isn't it too small for you?"

"Not for me. For Roxas."

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed you for that."

"Shut up!"


	8. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie thinks for a change.

Warning: None.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The restoration of the castle moved slower than a snail. It was going to take centuries to return their home to its former glory, before the nobodies came and ruined everything. Why couldn't they have stayed away? It would have made things much easier. Then again, she wouldn't have so many cool friends and be able to go to different worlds.

If everything remained as it should be, she would be stuck here without getting the chance to explore. Maybe there was a silver lining to everything, however, she didn't see any silver lining in this.

She still had to deal with the leftover nobodies. They were such pains in the rears. Lifting her shuriken, she imagined one of them about to pounce on her when she heard an annoying voice.

"Kisaragi, what are you doing here?"

Yuffie nearly fell over at the sudden sound. She flailed to keep her balance. "Hey old man! What are you trying to do kill me?"

"Humph, at least I am working unlike some lazy brat," the 'old man' replied. He walked away, a large pipe on his balanced on his shoulder.

"Serves you," the ninja pouted and then childishly stuck her tongue out. She was a ninja not one of those muscle men. Her job description didn't include carrying heavy objects. She was a stealthy fighter!

"Yuffie, if you don't mind, would you please help me in the kitchens," a gentle voice inquired.

It was girly work, but she didn't mind.

After all, it was for Aerith.


	9. Roxas Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Axel should never read books. It gives him ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this came from or why I even wrote it. *shrugs*

Pairing: AkuRoku

Warning: Boy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

Perched on his favorite chair, Roxas flipped through the latest book that had caught his attention. He preferred a regular story over those fantasy ones that had good versus evil. This Nobody had enough of that in his life though the lines between good and evil were blurred beyond recognition. He wanted something with more substance than violence or the hero getting the girl in the end.

Suddenly, a fuzzy thing was shoved onto his head and fake glasses onto his face. Roxas blinked a few times as a red head adjusted those things on him. He seemed to be pleased with himself and preened at the results.

"Wait, we're missing something here."

Without warning, the older Nobody ran out of the room at top speed, forgetting that he could simply teleport back to his room. Sometimes, he just didn't think that far ahead especially for spur of the moment things. It was a pain.

Roxas sighed for the hundredth time that day. He wanted to reach up and yank those things off of him, but that meant he would have to listen to Axel rant and rave about him messing things up... again. Actually, the older Nobody messed up more than he did, but he wasn't about to say that in front of VIII.

Oh no, he really didn't want to deal with the aftermath. Plus the other Nobodies would say it was his fault and hold him responsible so he would let Axel stay in his happy place... for now.

The blond went back to reading his book. He was getting to the good part too when a certain idiot came interrupting him.

Now back to the book. Roxas became engrossed in it again when he heard a loud bang. As hard as he tried to ignore the chatter, it didn't work. He was almost tempted to bash the head in with his book when all of a sudden he found himself bookless.

"Axel, what are you doing?" It tickled when the older Nobody drew on him and then almost strangled him with a horribly knitted scarf.

"There! My master piece! Roxas Potter!"

"Be thankful I don't have a wand or else you'd be castrated."

The red head decided he'd better not hand over the wand. He liked Axel Junior.


	10. Simply Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical day of Cloud Strife.

Warning: None.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

They were everywhere, and it seem there was no end in sight. When one was destroyed, two or three would take its place. They kept multiplying like rabits on viagra. This wasn't good.

Sheathing his sword, Cloud began his trek to his make shift home. It wasn't much, but with him on the move, it would suffice. He wasn't too tired to even care at this point. All he wanted was some sleep.

Growl...

And maybe some food before he passed out.

Thankfully, there was a nearby town. He had enough money to buy a decent meal. Doing odd jobs wasn't his idea of work, but as long as it earned him money, that was fine with him.

"SORA!"

Cloud had a split second to react before a brunette projectile rammed into him, causing him to fall backwards with the person on top of him. He blinked several time as the person registered in his mind.

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Sora pouted but slipped off the older blond. "Cloud! Hey Riku, Kairi, it's Cloud!"

Said person winced at the decibel. How could one kid be so loud.

Riku and Kairi finally caught up with their friend. They both stared at the blond. He could pass as Sora's older brother.

"Let's go eat! I know this great place." Without warning, Sora dragged Cloud off.

All he wanted was some peace and quiet... was that so much to ask?

"You gave him chocolate, didn't you?"

"Maybe."


	11. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to do some star gazing while the nobodies take a break in attacking.

Warning: None.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Leon, do you ever wonder what stars are made out of?"

"No, there are more pressing matters at hand."

Aerith frowned and pouted. "I know that, but sometimes…"

"It's just better to forget it for awhile even for a few minutes?" Leon supplied. He found this to be a waste of time, however, he needed a break from his training and fighting those hollows.

"A few minutes isn't long enough," Yuffie huffed and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She shifted a little for a more comfortable position. "I'd like to forget for days, but that isn't happening. A few hours couldn't hurt."

"But don't make it a habit," Leon voiced, much to the displeasure of his companions.

"Geez, stop being a killjoy. It's almost as if you like it," Cid pointed out. Staring at the screen wasn't good for his eyes. "Gotta stop and enjoy the damn roses."

"Cid…" Aerith warned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, princess."

"Hey! I thought I was the princess," Yuffie practically screeched.

"No, you're the brat," Cid scoffed, ignoring her following protests. "Hey, where's the vamp?"

"I'm right here," the 'vamp' replied. He tended to blend in with everything, and people often forgot that he was even there. "My name isn't vamp. It's Vincent."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"What do you think the stars are made out of?" Aerith asked again.

"Something bright and sparkly," Yuffie chirped.

"Fire," Leon supplied.

"…" Vincent replied.

"Gas," Cid responded, "and lots of it."

"Ew, old man."

"Happy memories," came an odd voice.

All heads whipped around to find Cloud, leaning against a nearby wall. "What?"

"Nothing," they replied and returned back to star gazing.


	12. Summer Nobody Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Nobodies spend their summer.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

On a hot and sunny day, the Nobodies retreated to the subterranean levels of the castle, much to the ire of the occupants. Their long black cloaks didn't allow for ventilation and soaked up the heat from any light source. In short, it was downright a hellish nightmare.

Even Axel felt it, and he normally played with fire. "Too hot."

"Shut it," Zexion snapped, irritated that this hot headed Nobody would invade their sanctuary. "We're all hot here."

Larxene snorted at the innuendo. "Hey, Vexy, create some ice."

The Nobody in question glared at her. "If I could, I would have done so already." He waved his fan in a futile attempt to cool himself down.

"Where's the new guy?" Demyx inquired as he too tried to keep cool by fanning himself.

"I saw him this morning, but I haven't seen him since then," Saix offered.

All eyes turned towards VIII. "Hey, just cause I'm good friends with him doesn't mean I know where he's at."

"Good friends, right..."

"It's true and-"

BANG!

Roxas glared at them an ice cooler slung over a shoulder. "So this is where you're hiding." He debated whether or not to be nice to them since they conveniently forgot to tell him where they went.

"Where were you?" Axel inquired about to pounce upon the youngest Nobody, however, the glare convinced him otherwise.

"In town," Roxas replied before opening up his ice cooler, revealing a lot of ice cold popsicles. "They started melting, but it's not that bad. They're still edible and cold." He felt like a mouse walking into a wolves' den.

Not soon after, everyone had a nice refreshing sea salt popsicle. Tempers cooled down for the moment as they enjoyed their icy treat.

Sadly, someone bumped into Axel, causing him to drop his popsicle. He glared at the only female nobody and was about to demand that she share when she threatened to castrate him. Not willing to take that chance, Axel stole a few licks when Roas was preoccupied. This earned him a few lumps on the head and the popsicle shoved into his mouth as Roxas didn't want to finish it.


	13. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel celebrates Roxas' birthday with…

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Many of the Nobodies considered him to be an open book so they found it relatively easy to buy him a present, even the ones who hated him. It might be crude or unusual presents, but they gave him a present nonetheless.

However, it wasn't his birthday (Did Nobodies have birthdays?). It happened to be his favorite nobody's.

And it left him in a bind.

What could he give the youngest member of their little group? He racked his brain, trying to think of what Roxas would want on this special occasion. Maybe some books, but that meant he'd have to know what the blond actually liked. Axel wasn't for reading books unless it had a lot of pictures in it.

Then he thought about weapons, but there was a good chance that Roxas might use them on him so that was out of the question. Jewelry was out seeing as the blond was definitely not a girl and so expressed it on numerous occasions.

Maybe a nice dinner. No, he was banned from the kitchen ever since he tried cooking his breakfast surprise. It was certainly a surprise to find nearly half the room charred black.

On the other hand, he could do the whole servant for a day, but that wasn't anything new.

As he was about to surrender, the proverbial light bulb lit up and he dashed to the nearest store, hoping that it was still open.

"What is it?" Roxas stared at the brightly wrapped box. He eyed it almost if he were about to fight it.

"Happy birthday! I picked it out for you."

Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee. I wonder what Axel would pick as a present. *ponders* Probably something inappropriate and/or destructive.


	14. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine has a gun. He's not afraid to use it.

Pairing: ValenWind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

For the thousandth time that day, Leon sighed. These Nobodies were becoming more and more daring with each passing second. They would have to work on the project if they wanted to keep them out. Currently, Cid was having a few colorful words with the device.

Everything that could go wrong did. Well, it didn't help that they were in the first testing phase or that Cid's patience was as short as certain people.

"Kicking it won't help."

"Ack! Vampire!"

"Highwind, must I remind you that I am in no shape or form a vampire?"

"Humph, you certainly dress and act like one." Cid turned his attention from the supposed vampire and started trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Hey, who are you, and how did you get in here?" Leon reached for his weapon only to have a gun turned on him before he could as so much reach for his.

"That is personal information," the stranger replied.

"Ah fuck, Vinny, you don't have to go trigger happy on him too," Cid sighed and then almost kicked the machine but a look from the vampire convinced him otherwise.

"Him too? So I'm not the first person."

"Heh... that's a long story."

"I have the time."


	15. When Food Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason why Axel should never be allowed in a kitchen or cook anything. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I love torturing these two.
> 
> Mwuahahahahahaha!

Warning: Boy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas stared hard at his dinner plate. Actually, it was what was on his dinner plate, which made him twitch and want to hide underneath his bed. However, the person who cooked the meal was standing and watching him with a huge grin of accomplishment on his face.

Did he expect the blond to eat this...?

Piece of crap?

It hardly resembled anything edible. In fact, liver looked more appealing than this atrocity.

"So, aren't you going to eat? I made it just for you."

"I'm on a diet." It wasn't far from the truth, but... he seriously didn't want a whining or a crying VIII to deal with.

"Ok, I'll make it with those diet stuff you're always eating then," the chef said with a sad look. He wanted to make Roxas happy, and so far, he failed.

"Erm... that's not necessary. I mean don't trouble yourself." Roxas smiled uneasily, scratching the back of his head.

"But I want to make you dinner with all my love poured into it."

Oh no... "No, that's fine. It's the thought that counts." Roxas shuddered as he thought about the state of the kitchen.

Bang! Bang!

Axel saw stars. "What did I do?"

The normally sweet Namine wielded a frying pan along with her fellow female Nobody. "Axel, you are banned from the kitchen!"

Oh boy, it must be really something for Namine to be partaking in the Axel abuse. Then she turned her attention towards Roxas. "And no wasting food either."

What did he do to ever deserve this?


	16. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi worries about one of her friends.

Warning: None.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Something was definitely off about Riku.

Kairi couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed to be more distracted than usual, which was Sora's job. She thought nothing of it at first, seeing as he recently came back. Maybe he still felt guilty for his part. Neither Sora nor she felt comfortable talking to him since they hadn't experienced anything like he did. She supposed Cloud might be able to talk to him, however, she had no way of contacting the blond. The only person out of their small group he bothered contacting was Sora.

The brunette couldn't find water even if he fell out of a boat. He was that naïve, but that was a part of him.

She couldn't do anything to help them back then and now. It was frustrating sitting on the side lines. Maybe she could try and get in contact with Cloud once she found out how. Then again, she didn't know what he looked like except that he resembled a chocobo. She doubted he would like being referred to as that.

What could she do?

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Yuffie inquired, approaching the younger lady.

"It's just that… do you ever feel useless?"

The ninja became eerily quiet for a few minutes. "Sometimes, I do, but other times, I know there are people who can do a better job than me. If I can find that help, I'm doing what I can, and knowing that, I feel I've helped in some form even if it's indirectly."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Thank you."

"Is Sora okay? He seemed fine this morning."

"No, it's Riku," Kairi replied with a sigh. "You're right, and thank you."

"Any time. Any time."


End file.
